The Hunt for the Sword of Alkenion! Part 1 Intro
by B-36
Summary: As a villain awakens from the depths of space, a hero must rise up to defend the universe!Part two coming soon!
1. Start of the Attack!

It was in a cold cave; "It" was in a stone coffin covered in chains. Around the coffin were 6,000 various types of weapons to keep out all intruders. Then a shadow appeared and walked up to the coffin, the shadow took out a small Blue sphere and placed it on the coffin. The Blue sphere glowed as acid seeped from it and the coffin melted. Inside the now melted coffin was a black goo that shaped itself into a humanoid shape and it grimaced in happiness. He looked around as the shadow turned into a coat covered figure who said in a hoarse whisper "I am here Master." Outside the cave the wind carried the news of the creature's return to a naïve world. Life was heading towards its end if nothing could be done.

Frank Hamilton looked up as he heard someone approach. He turned around in surprise and looked into the face of a middle aged man who looked, well odd. Before he could take in more the odd man said "Why are you going to jump off son?" Frank sighed in some despair and replied "Life stinks and it's not worth it." The man retorted back with "Nonsense! Life is difficult but it is worth the pain. Now tell me what's wrong." Frank nodded and wondered what this man's game was. He proceeded to tell his life story and the man just listened to him. Frank said his was good to age 37, he was 40 at the moment and those three years were miserable. After he finished the man looked at him and said "Ouch, never knew someone who had it that bad." Frank nodded and then he said "What can I do?"

As they were talking a truck started to cross the bridge. Without warning the man suddenly pulled Frank down as a red beam struck the bridge and the 12 ton truck was blown apart killing the driver. Frank got up and saw a giant bug like creature with a buzz saw on its chest, a bit chubby, swords for hands and a red visor for eyes and a variety of other assortment had risen from the water. The man grabbed Frank's neck and dragged him behind a building and said "What in hell is he doing here?" Then he eyed a medallion Frank was wearing and grabbed it and opened it. Frank opened his eyes with a ix of anger and amazement as he saw a glowing gold stone. The man grimaced and chuckled and said "Kid, I know why the other three failed." Frank felt stunned as he looked at the stone having never opened the locket himself. The man said "Run to the library and take the woman at the desk to door number ten and stay there until I return. Got it boy?" Frank ran to the Nicholas J. Hamilton library and the man smiled at himself and said "God bless him, now what awoke them?" Then he turned around to face the coat covered man and smiled at him and said "Nice to see you again."

Frank ran on until he got in the library and saw a young red headed woman at a desk and then he grabbed her and dragged her to door number 6. Then he fell with the woman close behind him as they fell for what felt like light years until they struck a grassy patch. When he woke he saw a lot of trees and all drowsiness and confusion left on a Bugatti Veyron as he realized they were in a forest. Then he looked around for the woman and then saw her frowning leaning on a tree looking at him with daggers in her eyes. He knew that if he did not get an explanation in he was in for an ass whooping never before experienced by anyone but him. He cleared his throat and said "A short while ago, I was going to jump off a bridge when a man who knows you talked to me when this huge monster attacked and he looked into my medallion and told me to do what I did to you." He waited as the women nodded and said "Okay that I strangely enough can't believe."

Frank then opened the medallion and the stone shone into a prism and the woman nodded and said "I do believe you know and I can only say, who are you?" Frank told her his name and some of his life, the woman then replied with "Name's Virginia Griffon and the person you talked to was Lawrence Emeriti Griffon. He happens to be my grandfather and the biggest busybody in the universe." Frank nodded and cut in with "Well, it's good for you he was there, for a giant monster with this humongous buzz saw for a chest attacked and last i looked it was coming over for a visit." Virginia looked up in surprise and said "GIGAN!" Frank shrugged and said "Well, I just want to ask what are we going to do since your grandfather is incapacitated." Virginia shrugged and said "Walk around till he comes back, hopefully burned." "Or medium rare." Cut in Frank and Virginia smiled and said "Do you know anyone like me, extraordinary but limited by an old man who happens to be a relative?" Frank pondered it and said "Yes, a woman named Susan Sto Helit, poor woman was the granddaughter to Death, lives in another universe I believe." Virginia nodded and said "Okay, once we get across this land, we'll have to stop off somewhere so if it's off to her house." Frank nodded as he had left on good terms with both of them.

As they walked on a path chosen by Virginia they spotted the coat covered man and walked up to him believing him to be Mr. Griffon. When they walked up the man spoke in a hoarse whisper "Stop and face me you heathen!" Frank then said "Nice Virginia, now were doomed." The cloaked man said "Give me the medallion or face me in a duel of your own choosing!" Frank then noticed his old duel cards in his pocket and got them out and said "Lets duel."


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle of Helm's Deep

The duelists got out their disks and nodded to each other. Virginia tried very hard not to giggle at seeing these men duel. The cloaked man drew a card and said "Okay, to start me off, I shall summon one Nimble Mongana in defense mode." The card then appeared and a flying squirrel appeared and then he ended his turn. Frank drew and he then smiled and said "I summon Hayabusa Knight!" A bird-humanoid monster appeared and growled at the squirrel monster. Then Frank let attack and the Nimble Mongana blew apart, then another appeared and the cloaked man's Life points were up to 5000. Frank then sent the Knight on its way and another appeared and the LP was up to 6000. Then Frank put down two cards and ended his turn. The cloaked man cackled in delight as he summoned Cyber Stein, The robot version of Frankenstein. Frank gulped in fear as he summoned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Attack mode. Then the dragon attacked as Frank retaliated with Magic cylinder, the duel ended at this point.

The cloaked man twitched in anger as he watched his prey escape and roared like a tiger. Then he fell into the shadows becoming them and soared through them waiting for a second duel and a chance to win. Frank and Virginia continued on, fearful of their dangerous pursuer and thus kept in lighted areas. After a whole day, they stopped and took a breather as Frank looked back for the mystery man. Virginia looked at him and then said "Well, we lost him for now." Frank nodded and said "Well, let's wait here for now." Then they heard a horn and observed legion upon legion of black soldiers leave and they watched as Frank said "I wish we could find out what's going on?" Virginia then said "There's a fortress in that direction called, at least in the Native tongue Helm's Deep. We'll go there and if needed fight."

Frank nodded as he observed the soldiers getting closer and they both ran towards Helm's Deep pursued by an Uruk-Hai (not high!) army 10,000 strong. By midafternoon they had reached Helm's Deep and they were welcomed and Frank was drafted. Several hours later the Uruk-Hai appeared and stopped just out of bow range, though Frank's Plasma rifle could eat them at this range. Frank grimaced and wondered how he would function in the upcoming battle and then they screamed and Frank nearly gasped at the terrible stench coming from his opponents and then he truly hated them. Then a bow snapped and an arrow struck an Uruk-Hai and killed him and then they charged.

Frank took out his rifle and fired, killing Uruk-Hai with ease, then when they got to the walls. He zapped more of them with his shotgun ability and killed many. Then after a while he noticed a Uruk-Hai with a torch going off like a roman candle running towards a part of the wall that was not in any danger of ladders. An elf fired at him striking him twice but it was too late and the wall exploded and Frank watched as great chunks of it struck the hordes of Uruk-Hai but it did little to them as the monstrosities charged at the hole like Wall-Mart shoppers on Black Thursday. Frank then ran and jumped screaming "Henry Kissinger sends his love you dirty Reds!"

**The Henry Kissinger reference is from MST3K: The Cave Dwellers where the hero is bombing the baddies from a hanglider.**


	3. Gigan

Frank got up surrounded by dead Uruk-hai, he then saw more approaching and he fired off more rounds at the approaching horde of black, evil, and ugly creatures. More fell and then he saw he was out of charge. Then a stray lightning bolt struck the ray gun and he had a charge. He then went on a killing spree matched only by Gamera and Godzilla. Then when he was finished the spree, only 4 or 5 uruks were left unharmed. Then Frank who had secretly watched an old Godzilla movie called _Invasion of the Astro Monster_ copied one of the parts where Godzilla danced after defeating King Ghidorah. After 4 or 5 jumps Virginia did everyone a favor and kicked him in the balls with iron-shod boots.

When he got up Virginia and Lawrence Griffon were standing over him and then Lawrence said "Godzilla dance?" Frank nodded in agony and said "Well, could've been worse, now what are we doing?" Lawrence Griffon took out a ring and then said "2156, Alpha Quadrant, NX-01" They disappeared in a flash of light in front of the Rohan army as predawn light came over the horizon and along with it, the army of Eomer, that creep.

When Frank regained the gift of sight, he looked around and saw he was standing on a man who looked like Scott Bakula! He jumped off in fear as a smart-looking man with a funny little toy laser aimed at him and said "That's right, up to the corner." Then a voice opened up with "I see you, you see nothing!" Then the lights turned very bright and then Frank came face-to-face with the cloaked man. The cloaked man chuckled in vicious delight as he saw his opponent with fear in his face. The man said "Frank, give it to me." Frank then looked around and he saw something that on the viewscreen. A giant diamond covered the screen, glowing and starting to crack open.

Frank then gasped for air as he said "Giga-Giga-GIGAN!" The cloaked man nodded in enjoyment, feeding off the fear of his opponent. Then T'pol did the Vulcan nerve pinch on him and having chosen a _human_ biology, It worked. He slumped to the floor and Frank then gasped out a thank you and then turned around waiting for the monster to emerge from the diamond spaceship. Then Lawrence and Virginia were escorted onto the bridge by two MACO's. Then Frank moved over to Captain Jonathon Archer to explain everything he knew.

Captain Archer attempted to introduce himself but Frank interjected with "Captain, move this tin can or otherwise the inhabitant of that crystal is going to whup you all. Hard." But it was all too late as the crystal ship broke open and out came the evil alien cyborg monster known simply as Gigan. The creature looked at the ship and then launched no less than 48 missiles at the NX-01, or otherwise known as USS _Enterprise_. The creature then turned it's buzzsaw on and flew at the ship as the missiles stuck the ship causing little damage to the hull. But the ship had yet to meet the buzzsaw capable of causing Godzilla to bleed. Gigan screeched in vain (since he was in space) as he sawed through the bridge of the mighty ship. The _Enterprise _retaliated with three photonic torpedoes at the beast and they struck Gigan at .75 warp.

Unfortunately, Gigan had been rebuilt after his death at the hands of Zone Fighter and was much stronger, intelligent, and faster. He then turned around for another pass, even considering a blast from the eye laser but when he turned around, only the cloaked man and his ship were in the area with _Enterprise _leaving it in its wake heading to Vulcan. Gigan and the man fumed in anger and they prepared to pursue Them!"


	4. Ghidorah Dies!

The _Enterprise_ had crashed into Vulcan at .74 warp and was on a cliff precariously near the edge. After a few seconds, Frank emerged from the ship and looked around and then said "Man, what a dump!" Then Lawrence emerged and then saw what Frank was looking at, in the plain in front of them there were 11 sleeping forms, they were Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Minya, Gorosaurus, Manda, Kumonga, Varan Jr., Baragon, Anguirus, Gamera, and Reptilicus. Lawrence then realized what Frank had in mind, he then smiled as what he knew what would happen to Gigan and company when they came. They didn't have to wait long.

Out of the sky came a giant diamond and a giant ruby and they blew apart creating two creatures. Out of the diamond came Gigan, out of the ruby came King Ghidorah, metal plates covering his whole body keeping him alive after his encounter with many of the sleeping monsters below. But they were not interested in revenge; in fact they had missed the sand covered resting monsters below them who were resting after fighting off the Vulcans. For destroying a quarter of a space navy does take a lot out of you. When they reached the cliff where the marooned crew were they got on the cliff and let the cloaked man and 4 others off their backs.

Then the cloaked man cried out "Give it here or my friends will kick your rear ends!" Frank then spit at him and said "Don't look now, but I think you're in trouble!" Then a famous roar broke out as Godzilla and friends awoke to fight their old enemies. Gigan and Ghidorah prepared to fight their deadly opponents in a duel to the death. Then, Baragon emerged from behind the titan Gigan and the ground opened up underneath the monster and he fell in unable to use his saw or rockets. Ghidorah looked around nervously at his assembled opponents and all three heads started to get a sickening feeling that history would repeat itself.

History did repeat itself truth be told apart from Reptilicus's contributions to the foray. The fight was still a long one, due to the cyborg nature of Ghidorah. Ghidorah was soon enough killed for the second time in a row in his battle with Godzilla and company. Gigan though, being the coward he was, fled before the monsters could attack, Gamera tried to fry him but to no avail and Godzilla stopped him as Gigan's ship reformed it and flew away at Mach 700. The monsters checked Ghidorah again and left towards the capital city.

Frank looked at the crew of the Enterprise who had just seen one amazing battle that had again assisted him. Then as he smiled he realized that they were heading towards the _Capital City!_ Frank then ran to alert the government about the giant freaky monsters that were going to crush the city and armed forces. Virginia and the others followed wondering what he was going to do.


End file.
